


They said, "Post it to AO3 or it doesn't count" so here we are.

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Jacks Noir, crack sentence, crackfic, well not even a fic, well technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when prompted with that version of "pics or it didn't happen" who am I to refuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They said, "Post it to AO3 or it doesn't count" so here we are.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostlyfemslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyfemslash/gifts).



there were several permutations of jack and then they formed the ULTRA JACK the end


End file.
